The invention relates to a circuit for reporting faults in a current consuming load connected to an electronic switching device wherein the fault is reported by means of an indicating device and with a control signal causing the load to be switched on being feedable to the input of the electronic switching device via a control line.
In such a circuit, as disclosed in DE-OS 22 03 426, faults are reported over a separate line leading to a display device common to a plurality of loads.
If a plurality of loads, particularly in a motor vehicle, are to be monitored individually, a large number of lines must be brought to the central operating location, namely one control line and one report line for each load.